Emergiendo en el futuro
by Debauchi
Summary: II parte de Sumergiéndome en el pasado - Slash - Tras la pelea con Riddle, Harry regresa a una futuro mucho más oscuro y tenebroso que el que dejó atrás. Un futuro donde Voldemort controla todo, incluso la vida de Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: HP no es mio, sino de Jk, etc. etc. etc.

Siento la tardanza, pero aquí está el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de sumergiéndome en el pasado. Espero que todos disfrutéis de la continuación.

Y bueno, me gustaría dar una lista de todas las advertencias que tendrá este fic (en un futuro). Estoy segura de que algunas de ellas echarán para atrás a más de uno.

Advertencias: BDSM, violación/non-con (nunca estoy segura de cual es) y muerte de personajes principales.

De todos modos este capítulo sigue siendo light así que por ahora no tenéis que preocuparos de leer algo demasiado fuerte y supongo que en próximos capítulos avisaré de nuevo.

Pues nada, agradecer a todos los que dejaron review al final del último capítulo (Y es un super gracias por cuanta gente se animó a dejar su opinión):

Rachel-Potter, DeGeGe, 79, Seleina, Vensa, Nao, natalie G o linfocito, Mela Oriano, Sekiyu, VeroSev, AnnReed, Princesa vampirica, Tenshi, Dafne10, Luna, Lekaiel, Mimesis, Anonimo (quien fuera) y Himeno Sakura hamasaki.

¡Sois los mejores!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Regresando a mi época**

"Achill, yo no he oído absolutamente nada" Dijo mi compañero tras de mí.

"Te aseguro que he escuchado algo." Comenté de nuevo con una mirada de desconcierto.

"Deja de decir tonterías. Ya sabes que nadie desde la batalla de Hogwarts se atreve a adentrarse en este castillo. Es tu imaginación jugándote una mala pasada." El otro hombre se puso de nuevo en marcha sin darle mayor importancia a mi comentario.

Miré una vez más hacia la puerta con consternación. Estaba tan seguro de haber escuchado un ruido en el interior.

Negué ligeramente con la cabeza tratando de sacarme esas ideas. Jerrod tenía razón, desde que el señor oscuro se había hecho con Hogwarts nadie en su sano juicio se había adentrado en el castillo, así que debía ser todo una mala pasada que me jugaba mi mente.

Me giré siguiendo a mi compañero y entonces fue cunado oí de nuevo otro ruido. Rápidamente agarré del brazo al otro hombre y le giré para que me mirara.

"¿Lo has oído?" Susurré con preocupación.  
"¿Oír el qué?" Comentó burlonamente zafándose de mi agarre.

"Te digo que hay alguien ahí." Mi tono de voz dejaba claro que hablaba seriamente.

"Y yo te digo que no puede ser. Todas estas oficinas están selladas desde hace casi un año." Explicaba mi compañero.

"Vale la pena echar un vistazo. ¿De verdad quieres encarar el castigo del señor oscuro si acabo teniendo razón?" Le pregunté.

Mi compañero suspiró con cansancio. "Está bien, pero démonos prisa. Quiero acabar cuanto antes e ir a hacer un descanso."

Rápidamente mi compañero se dirigió hacia la puerta de lo que durante mucho tiempo había sido el despacho del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras abriéndola con sigilo. En el interior todo estaba oscuro y en el aire se podía notar un sutil olor a polvo y libros viejos. Estaba claro que en mucho tiempo nadie había entrado allí.

"Te lo dije, no hay nadie." Murmuró molesto. "Vámonos."

Con tal oscuridad era imposible que pudiésemos cerciorarnos de si había alguien o no así que saqué mi varita e hice un hechizo de iluminación. Fue entonces cuando vi el desastre al fondo de la sala, una de las librerías se había desmoronado.

Me acerqué a mirar que es lo que había pasado cuando oí la voz de mi compañero.

"No es nuestro trabajo ordenar todo esto Archill." Me giré lanzándole una mirada fria para que se callara, a lo que él tan sólo hizo un signo de protesta.

Me acerqué más a ver que es lo que había provocado que la estantería se desplomase y entonces fue cuando vi el cuerpo.

"Hay alguien debajo de la estantería." Dije sorprendido.

"¡Qué!" Exclamó atónito el otro hombre acercándose rápidamente.

"¿Lo ves?" Dije señalando a la figura bajo todo el estropicio. "Ayúdame a sacarle. Hay que averiguar quién es y qué hace aquí."

Mi compañero y yo nos pusimos a trabajar tratando de rescatar a aquel hombre y cuando lo pudimos sacar me di cuenta que era tan solo un crio. Es más, parecía un estudiante de Hogwarts ya que llevaba puesto el uniforme de Slytherin.

Miré de reojo al otro hombre buscando una explicación a lo que él tan sólo me miró extrañado.

"¿Qué crees que hacía aquí?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

"Lo qué debes preguntarte no es eso, sino como alguien tan joven ha conseguido adentrarse en el castillo con todas las protecciones que tiene." Explicó Jerrod.

Miramos durante unos segundos al cuerpo medio moribundo del alumno y entonces oí a mi compañero exclamar horrorizado.

"¡Oh, por merlín! ¡Es Harry Potter!"

"¿Qué?" Dije boquiabierto.

"Si, mira." Entonces vi como le apartaba el flequillo y aparecía la característica cicatriz en forma de rayo.

"Es imposible. Pensaba que Harry Potter estaba muerto." Comenté con nerviosismo.

"El señor oscuro nunca ha reconocido que estuviera muerto. Tan sólo desapareció de la noche al día." Aclaró mi compañero. "Y si lo que pienso es cierto si le llevamos ante él estoy seguro que nos recompensará."

Miré al otro hombre a los ojos con sorpresa. "¿Tu crees?" Pregunté.

"Está claro que el señor oscuro tampoco cree que Harry Potter esté muerto y si aún le está buscando, estará enormemente satisfecho de finalmente poner sus garras en el niño que vivió." Explicaba con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

"Vamos, hay que llevarle al cuartel general."

* * *

Lo primero que noté al despertarme es que estaba en un lugar oscuro y húmedo. Abrí mis ojos con dificultad notando que a pesar del golpe aún llevaba las gafas puestas.

No recordaba lo que había ocurrido, había estado discutiendo con Tom y entonces un hechizo me había golpeado y de pronto todo se había vuelto gélido y oscuro.

Intenté incorporarme como pude y fue cuando noté que estaba encadenado a la pared. Trate de deshacerme de lo que me ataba pero entre la oscuridad y que me sentía bastante mareado no conseguí nada. Busqué mi varita dentro de mis ropas esperando que aún la tuviera conmigo, pero no la encontré por ningún lugar. Me recosté contra la fría pared notando enseguida el contacto del frio material contra mi piel.

Estaba preocupado, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba y por si no fuera poco me sentía realmente mal. Apoyé también mi cabeza contra la pared y cerré mis ojos durante lo que me parecieron minutos, hasta que oí unos sonidos cerca de donde yo estaba. El ruido de la puerta al abrirse provocó que abriera mis ojos con rapidez y que me tensará inevitablemente. Trate de buscar a la otra persona allí conmigo y tan sólo conseguí discernir unos suaves pasos que se acercaban. Me pegué contra la pared, como si aquello fuera a evitar que me encontrara.  
Entonces oí a la voz decir unas palabras y súbitamente la celda se llenó de una luz cegadora. Sin poder evitarlo aparté mis ojos cerrándolos con fuerza. Tardé como medio minuto en acostumbrarme y cuando abrí mis ojos reconocí a la figura compuesta y seria frente a mí, Lucius Malfoy.

"Veo que por fin despiertas, Potter." Oí que decía con su característica voz petulante.

La última vez que había visto a Malfoy su aspecto cansado y abatido me había provocado más lástima que odio, pero en estos momentos no podía describir a la persona frente a mí de ese modo. Para bien o para mal, el presuntuoso Slytherin había vuelto a su anterior aspecto soberbio y burgués.

Elevé mi mirada hasta fijarla en la de aquel que tanto daño me había provocado durante años y no pude ver ni una mota de remordimiento. Es más, su rostro permanecía inmutable analizándome detenidamente.

Tras la inesperada aparición de Malfoy quedaba claro que había vuelto al futuro. Algo había ocurrido en aquel despacho que me había empujado de nuevo a mi época.

"Potter, ven conmigo." Dijo al fin volteándose y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

Iba a refunfuñar que no podía aunque quisiera cuando repentinamente la cadena que me amarraba desapareció. Quería preguntarle como había llegado allí pero sabía que Malfoy no me respondería así que no valía la pena ni intentarlo. Simplemente me levanté y le seguí sin decir ni una palabra planeando mientras tanto posibles maneras de escapar.

Caminamos durante menos de un minuto hasta llegar a unas escaleras que conducían a pisos superiores. Malfoy caminaba rápidamente sin mirar atrás ni un segundo. Por un momento tuve el impulso de querer correr hacia la dirección contraria y alejarme lo más posible de aquel odioso ser. Pero sin varita y por tanto sin poder utilizar mi magia no llegaría muy lejos.

Tras varios minutos más y traspasando pasillos y más pasillos llegamos a un gran puerta de madera de ébano. No sabía porque pero aquella puerta me daba malas vibraciones.

Por primera vez durante todo nuestro trayecto Malfoy se giró a hablarme.

"Potter, el señor tenebroso te espera." Dijo abriendo la enorme puerta para que entrara.

No tarde en complacerle pero no sin antes lanzarle una de las miradas más llenas de odio que poseía. Tras estar satisfecho habiendo dejado en claro lo que sentía por el dichoso Slytherin me giré para adentrarme en la habitación.  
Al entrar noté que era un salón enorme pero bastante desprovisto de muebles. En sus paredes colgaban tanto cuadros como diversas armas que no sabría ni nombrar. Seguí caminando hasta el fondo donde noté como dos figuras hablaban.

En cuanto notaron mi presencia se giraron a mirarme. No tardó en aparecer una sonrisa divertida en uno de ellos.

"Oh, que placer volvernos a ver, Harry Potter." Oí decir al hombre con la mueca socarrona.

Y entonces reconocí aquella voz, la voz de aquel que me había perseguido desde que nací, Lord Voldemort.

Le miré sorprendido, sus facciones habían cambiado completamente, lejos de encontrarme con un horrible monstruo deforme, sin nariz y con piel blanca enfermiza, el hombre ante mi era alto, apuesto y con un aire aristocrático que me dejó sin habla.

"Veo que estás sorprendido." Le oí comentar mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacia mí. "Supongo que no esperabas mi nueva apariencia. Un trabajo maravilloso el que ha hecho Severus." Su mueca burlona se ensancho hasta un nivel realmente irritante.

Le seguí mirando con compostura. La verdad es que si lo pensaba bien, Tom Riddle siempre había sido muy apuesto y la única razón por la que Voldemort había acabado en un cuerpo deplorable había sido por su mala decisión de venir a matarme.

Varios pasos más y el poderoso mago oscuro estaban frente a mí. Su sonrisa desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que se había formado y su mano se dirigió tan rápidamente hacia mi rostro que no pude evitar que me agarrara.

Con su mano sujetándome la barbilla elevó mi cabeza hasta que nuestros ojos se miraron.

"Dime Potter. ¿Cómo has conseguido esconderte de mi durante tanto tiempo?" Sus ojos rojos como la sangre eran la única característica del señor oscuro que no había cambiado lo más mínimo.

Por alguna extraña razón, después de pasar tanto tiempo alrededor del joven Riddle, ahora no podía sentir todo el miedo y la agitación que otras previas ocasiones me habían provocado al ver aquel poderoso mago.

Su mirada continuaba fija en mí esperando una respuesta y no tardé en complacerle.

"Ha sido bastante fácil, con lo incompetentes que son la mayoría de tus seguidores no sé de que te sorprendes." La mentira salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera frenarla. Era cierto que mi corazón se había acelerado rápidamente al darme cuenta de que la verdad empeoraría las cosas hasta tal punto, que era muy probablemente que no saliera de la habitación con vida.

Ante mi respuesta el lord sonrió divertido. "No puedo negar que mis mortifagos necesitan más mano dura, pero…" Y entonces se acercó mucho más a mi. "… sé que esa no es la verdad, _**mi pequeño Hocrux**_." La sonrisa del mayor se ensancho con regocijo. No entendía el significado de esas últimas palabras susurradas en pársel pero lo cierto es que tampoco me importaba, el señor tenebroso estaba chiflado eso era de conocimiento público. Entonces fue cuando decidí que costase lo que costase no me iba a sonsacar la verdad.

"¿Porqué iba a mentir?" Comenté tratando de evitar su pregunta.

"Eso me pregunto." El señor tenebroso me miró de nuevo con detenimiento. "Hay algo diferente en ti." Comentó más para si mismo que para mí.

No dije nada esperando su loca suposición.

"Bueno, sabes que siempre he preferido utilizar el modo doloroso para extraer la verdad." Y antes de que me diera cuenta su varita estaba en mi frente, su mano me agarraba la nuca y esa sensación que siempre había odiado me consumió.

Durante lo que me parecieron minutos sentí un dolor enorme. Mi cabeza parecía querer estallar y el mareo que antes me había sobrecogido volvió con nueva intensidad. Caí al suelo sin poder evitarlo de ningún modo.

Durante minutos estuve tratando de calmarme y cuando por fin volví en mí y abrí mis ojos, me di cuenta de que Voldemort me ojeaba con una mezcla entre irritación y asombro.

"Impresionantes escudos de oclumencia." Declaró con visible sorpresa. "Dime. ¿Cuando has conseguido tal habilidad?"

Yo mismo estaba sorprendido de haber sido capaz de expulsar al señor oscuro de mi mente y por algún motivo intuía que no se trataba de mi innata habilidad en el arte de la oclumencia. Estaba claro que algo me había protegido.

"He estado practicando." Mentí de nuevo intentando ocultar mi desconcierto.

Voldemort me miró de nuevo perdiendo la mayor parte de su enfado. "Te aseguro que mentirme no es recomendable." Dio otro paso hacia mí y me percaté de como sus ojos carmesís resplandecían con un placer macabro. "Hay muchos medios de extraer la verdad, Legeremencia es solo uno de ellos." Percibí perfectamente el tono frio y cruel con me hablaba. "Y disfrutaré cada minuto de tu miseria, Harry Potter."

Me miró fijamente con diversión para instantes después llamar a uno de sus mortífagos que entro rápidamente en el salón.

"Sí, mi Lord." Oí que decía el hombre.

"Gromov, lleva al señor Potter a sus aposentos." Dijo fríamente a su súbdito. El mortífago asintió cogiéndome del brazo con fuerza para segundos después arrastrarme hasta la salida.

Y entonces la vi, la varita del estúpido mortífago estaba en uno de los bolsillos de su capa. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, le pegué con el codo y antes de que se diera cuenta cogí la varita y me dirigí corriendo hacia la puerta.

Noté como un hechizo se dirigía hacia mí me aparté bruscamente y el rayo azul golpeó la puerta con brusquedad cerrándola inmediatamente.

Me levanté mirando de reojo para ver si Voldemort se había acercado más mientras al mismo tiempo trataba con todas mis fuerzas de girar el pomo y salir de allí.  
La voz socarrona de Voldemort me sacó de mi mundo. "¿Dónde crees que vas, Harry?" Oí que decía aún a bastantes pasos de mí.

"¿De verdad pensabas que no iba a tratar de huir?" Respondí burlonamente. Los labios del señor tenebroso se curvaron en una mueca inhumana.

"Voy a disfrutar mucho con esto." Con un complicado movimiento de muñeca otro rayo azul se dirigió hacia mí. Si no fuera por todo el entrenamiento que había tenido con el mismo que ahora me atacaba y a mis maravillosos reflejos de cazador ese hechizo me habría dado de lleno. El resultado de la estatua en la que había recaído aquel poderoso conjuro estalló en mil pedazos.

No tardé en lanzar una maldición con aquella varita robada pero no tenía muchas esperanzas de que ninguno de aquellos hechizos mediocres alcanzara a Voldemort.

Continué corriendo y apartándome de aquel horrible ser. Sabía que me lo estaba poniendo fácil y que le divertía mi desesperación. Además, el otro mago en la habitación no había movido aún ni un dedo por ayudar en mi captura y eso solo podía significar que Voldemort le había ordenado que se quedara a un lado.

Hechizo tras hechizo, el cansancio y el nerviosismo fueron haciendo mella en mí. Voldemort me miraba con fiereza sin dejarme respirar ni un momento.

Entonces fue cuando recaí en un plan que podía funcionar y lo ejecuté con el próximo hechizo que me lanzó.

Por suerte tan sólo se trataba de una maldición cortante. La evité por meros centímetros pero simulé que me había golpeado.

La risa del señor tenebroso cuando caí al suelo con mi mano en mi pecho resonó en toda la sala.

"¿Ya te has cansado? ¿Pensaba que nos estábamos divirtiendo?" Dijo socarronamente caminando hacia mí.

Esperé pacientemente en el suelo esperando a que se acercara hacia mi y cuando estuvo a meros pasos me giré con la varita ya en mano y le lancé el hechizo.

"Nocens somnium." Grité con fuerza.

Desde un principio este había sido uno de los hechizos que mejor se me habían dado, un hechizo que te hacía ver tus peores recuerdos. Una creación del propio señor tenebroso del cual no había contrahechizo posible, por lo menos no cuándo lo aprendí en el pasado.

Además, aunque hubiera creado alguno a esta distancia le sería imposible contrarrestarlo.

El hechizo golpeó en el pecho de Voldemort y no pude evitar suspirar resignado cuando una esfera azul le rodeo absorviendo el hechizo.

Elevé de nuevo la varita para lanzarle otra maldición pero en un arrebato de furia Voldemort me quitó la varita y la lanzó al otro lado de la sala.

Entonces me percaté de cómo sus ojos ardían con rabia.

"¡Cómo osas utilizar mis propios hechizos contra mi!" Gritó encolerizado acercándose fieramente a mí. Miré a mí alrededor buscando alguna posible vía de escape pero sin magia estaba más que muerto.

No sabía que hacer o donde huir. Aquí era donde acababan mis días como el niño que vivió porque estaba claro que iba a morir en segundos.

Con claro desasosiego miré como el señor oscuro ralentizaba sus pasos. A meros metros de mi, me miró con una mezcla de rabia e incomprensión.

No pude evitar el desconcierto ante las siguientes palabras de hombre frente a mí. "No me había percatado hasta ahora. ¿Cómo sabes como conjurar uno de mis hechizos?"

* * *

Bueno y esto es el fin del primer capítulo. Ya veis que Voldemort no ha reconocido a Harry, pero tranquilos que nuestro señor tenebroso favorito es mucho más inteligente que en los libros.

Pues nada, el siguiente capítulo trataré de escribirlo antes de un mes. Comprended que tengo los exámenes finales dentro de una semana, y quiera o no, tendré que estudiar… ^_^

Pues nada, de nuevo gracias a todo el mundo por leer el fic. Y nos vemos en el siguiente capi.

Besitos,  
Debauchi


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola a todos! ^_^ Siento muchísimo el retraso. Volví a España hace tan sólo unos días, así que he estado viendo a mi familia/amigos… ¡Estoy contentísima de estar de vuelta!

Para aquellos que estaban esperando el capi he de decir que en mi viaje he tenido tanto tiempo que escribí este capítulo y tengo casi el siguiente, así que no tendréis que esperar otro mes para leerlo. ^_^

Pues nada, espero que os guste. Por cierto, os aviso que hay tortura.

Como siempre agradecer a todos los maravillosos reviewers que dejaron su opinión, aún no puedo creerme que tenga 22 reviews jeje… ^_^ De verdad, muchísimas gracias a todos:

lobita22, Lia-175, ShirayGaunt, Rachel-Potter, Angela Black blood, Dafne10, Ru.Q, Mela Oriano, Conniekirkland, 79, Princesa Vampírica, Ichigotenshi, luna, Anon, Seleina, Kuruki86, Laquesis, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki y MAX.

¡OS ADORO!

Y ahora sin más dilación el siguiente capi. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Extrayendo la verdad**

La pregunta me congeló por completo. Sabía que mi reacción solo daba a entender que no quería decir la verdad pero no tenía ni idea de que responderle.

La cara de Voldemort reflejaba toda la rabia que sentía y me agarró bruscamente por el cuello de la camisa.

"¡Contéstame muchacho!" Dijo con furia.

"¡Suéltame!" Le grité con brusquedad. "Nadie me lo ha enseñado, lo leí en un libro." Ante mi respuesta me sujetó con más violencia esperando que me acobardara.

"Deja de mentirme. Es mi hechizo y nunca lo he escrito en ningún lado y mucho menos enseñárselo a alguien del bando de la luz, así que quiero una respuesta sincera y la quiero ya." Su voz fría hacía que los pelos se me erizaran pero no podía amedrentarme.

"Te he dicho la verdad." Respondí un poco desesperadamente. El señor oscuro se detuvo a mirarme durante lo que me parecieron minutos analizándome detenidamente.

Finalmente me soltó, empujándome con fuerza por lo que caí al suelo. Desde allí le miré firmemente mostrando toda la fortaleza que poseía. Por muy señor oscuro y mago todopoderoso que fuera no iba a dejar que me dominara.

El extraño silencio que se propagó por toda la habitación hacia que el momento fuera inquietante e incómodo. El extraño instante fue roto por la risa macabra de Voldemort. Le miré atónito sin saber si la razón de su carcajada es que había perdido totalmente el juicio. Cuando paró de reír sus orbes carmesíes se fijaron en mí de nuevo.

"Tu y yo vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos a partir de ahora, Harry." Comentó con un tono que me dio escalofríos. "Y estoy seguro de que no lo vas a disfrutar tanto como yo." Tras eso noté como un mortífago me agarraba de los brazos inmovilizándome.

"Lleváoslo." Oí decir a Voldemort. Tras su orden el mortífago me cogió con más fuerza y me arrastró hasta la puerta. "Nos veremos pronto, Harry." Fue lo último que escuche antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Me gustaría poder decir que tras mi encuentro con Voldemort las cosas habían mejorado. Desearía tanto haber encontrado una forma de escapar o al menos una manera de hacer mi encarcelamiento más soportable, pero no, las cosas habían ido a peor.

Ahora me encontraba en una nueva celda, aún peor que la anterior, totalmente inmovilizado. Mis manos, sujetadas con unos grilletes al oscuro techo de la mazmorra, dolían intermitentemente mientras mis pies se hallaban encadenados al suelo. Mi posición hacía que cada músculo de mi cuerpo doliera tras las incontables horas que había estado amarrado allí.

La única cosa buena era que Voldemort aún no había hecho acto de presencia, supongo que estaba demasiado ocupado torturando rebeldes y matando muggles como para prestarme la atención que según él merecía.

Ahora que caía en la cuenta, parecía que Voldemort no había cambiado en nada a pesar de mi presencia en el pasado. Aún podía recordar a Tom Riddle como aquel ser egoísta y presuntuoso que había querido poseerme. Tom Riddle, al igual que Lord Voldemort, era alguien a quien temer, pero por alguna razón tras todos esos meses en el pasado algo en mí había llegado a apreciar su compañía. Sabía a ciencia cierta, que sino fuera quien es le habría dado una oportunidad de ganar mi corazón. Pero sabiendo que un día sería el señor oscuro que ahora mismo me apresaba, no podía dejarle jugar conmigo.

Mis ojos, ahora acostumbrados a la tenue luz de la celda, podían detectar cosas que antes no percibían. Por ejemplo, hace unas horas había visto como un par de ratas se paseaban por la celda conscientes de que no podía hacer nada por impedírselo.

El sonido de la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos y cuando giré mi cara para averiguar quien era el que venía a torturarme le vi, no podía haber sido otro.

"Veo que estás encantado de verme." Se burló acercándose más a mí.

"Ni te imaginas cuanto." El señor tenebroso me miró durante unos instantes hasta que en su rostro surgió una sonrisa socarrona.

"Te he traído un regalito." Comentó enseñándome una bolsa oscura. "Ya sabes, para animarte a hablar." Su mueca burlona se ensancho aún más.

"No quiero nada de ti." Le grité con una mezcla de asco y terror. Sabía que lo que Voldemort me tenía preparado no sería un baño de rosas y vainilla.

"No he dicho que tengas opción de negarte." Oí que decía mientras depositaba la bolsa en la única mesa de la celda. "Creo que voy a empezar dándote la oportunidad de darme las respuestas que busco." Prosiguió diciendo mientras se acercaba a mí a lo que yo le miré fijamente con terquedad. "¿Así que qué va a ser? ¿Vas a hablar o prefieres que te ayude a hacerlo?" La mueca macabra que apareció en su rostro me puso los pelos de punta, pero aun así no cedí.

"No tengo nada que decir." Respondí inflexiblemente.

El señor tenebroso me miró durante unos segundos y pude notar que sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad. "Deseaba que dijeras eso." Afirmó finalmente girándose y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la mesa. "Bueno, será mejor que empecemos cuanto antes. ¡Odiaría hacerte esperar!" Su voz sonaba profesional, como si todo esto fuera tan solo un trabajo que llevar a cabo.

Cuando se giró de nuevo a encarame noté que en su mano había algo.

"Aunque menosprecie a los muggles, tengo que admitir que tienen un don para crear nuevas e imaginativas maneras de torturar a sus semejantes." Explicaba caminando hacia mí. "Por ahora, voy a empezar con algo suave, mi pequeño Hocrux." Elevó su mano y mostró lo que llevaba en la mano. Detecté que el objeto era un látigo negro de cuero que estaba seguro dolería muchísimo.

"Veo que no dices nada, supongo que es por la emoción." Dijo con sarcasmo riéndose.

"Te juro que un día te mataré con mis propias manos." Le amenacé intentando ocultar el terror y el desasosiego que sentía.

"Bonitas palabras." Dijo acercándose aún más y cogiéndome de la barbilla con fuerza." Pero te aseguro que no vas a tener oportunidad de llevarlas a cabo." Dicho esto me soltó con brusquedad y dirigiéndose a mi espalda me desgarró la camisa que llevaba.

Debido a las cadenas no podía ver a donde se dirigía, pero podía oír sus pasos alejándose de mí.

"¿Preparado?" Le oí decir riéndose y antes de que pudiera prepararme el grueso látigo me golpeo de pleno en la espalda.

De mi boca salió un gemido dolor y mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse. ¡Merlín, cómo algo podía doler tanto!

"Supongo que empezaremos con cinco." Explicó aun tras de mí. De nuevo otro latigazo golpeó mi espalda sin aviso alguno. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza intentando concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor desgarrador que sentía pero era imposible, el malestar recorría cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Mis músculos, tensos por las cadenas, dolían de una manera insoportable y tras los otros tres latigazos, no pude evitar que de mis ojos cayeran lágrimas de desconsuelo.

No noté cuando Voldemort paró, pero si cuando sus dedos tocaron mi espalda paseándose con lentitud por las heridas que ahora la cubrían. Más sollozos de dolor salieron de mi boca ante su tormento.

Estaba tan ido que cuando su voz sonó cerca de mi oreja no pude ni reaccionar ni tratar de apartarme.

"Dime lo que quiero saber y te dejaré descansar." Le oí susurrar tentadoramente. Era extraño pero ahora que sus dedos ya no tocaban mis heridas y se estaban descilando por mis hombros en vez de sentir dolor sentía un placer extraño, una inesperada sensación reconfortante. "Vamos Harry, sabes que esto solo va ir a peor si sigues actuando como hasta ahora." Sus palabras me hicieron salir de mi ensimismamiento y reuní todo el valor que me quedaba.

"Vete al infierno" Le grité con la voz rota debido al dolor.

"Muy bien." Su mano me agarró del pelo y me tiró de él hacia atrás empujando mi cabeza también. "Te aseguro que no me voy a detener por mucho que grites y que supliques." Me soltó repentinamente y le oí alejarse de mí. Mi cabeza cayó hacia adelante ahora que nadie la sujetaba.

Antes de lo que había previsto otro latigazo más fuerte aterrizó en mi adolorida espalda. Grité sin poder evitarlo ante tal tortura y mi respiración se aceleró cuando me di cuenta que otros cuatro le seguirían.

Al finalizar otras dos rondas de latigazos Voldemort lanzó el látigo al suelo y caminó hasta estar justo delante de mí. Me miró fijamente con esos ojos rojos durante unos instantes hasta que decidió hablar. "Eres terco, pero te aseguro que acabaré extrayendo lo que quiero de ti. Ahora eres mío, Harry Potter, y harás y dirás lo que yo desee."

"No soy ni seré nunca tuyo, Voldemort." Le grité con indignación.

Ante mis palabras Voldemort empezó a reírse a carcajadas, pero de pronto paró y me miró de nuevo sin siquiera parpadear.

* * *

No podía evitar encontrar graciosas las ridículas amenazas del muchacho. ¿Quién se creía que era? Espera un momento… esas palabras… había oído esas palabras antes aunque no estaba seguro de donde.

Paré de reírme mirándole fijamente y entonces fue cuando recordé quién me había gritado esas mismas palabras décadas antes.

"No puede ser." Murmuré estupefacto abriendo los ojos de par en par.  
El chico ante mí me miró expectante no entendiendo nada. Ahora comprendía que es lo que había ocurrido, el niño que vivió se había portado muy pero que muy mal y se lo haría pagar.

Sabía que mis ojos estaban encendidos con la rabia y la ira que sentía, pero no me importaba. Tenía que recordarme que no podía matar a aquel que se había atrevido a jugar conmigo.

"Ahora entiendo tu juego, Harry." El chico parecía sorprendido ante mis palabras.

"No sé a qué te refieres." No entendía para que intentaba mentirme, podía pillarle en cada intento.

"Supongo que la joven versión de mí era mucho más manipulable." Afirmé esperando la reacción que me daría mi respuesta. Y ahí estaba exactamente lo que buscaba, la respiración del chico se elevó y parecía nervioso, estaba claro que había dado en el clavo. "No hace falta que intentes negarlo, tu reacción ha aclarado las pocas dudas que me quedaban."

Nos miramos fijamente durante unos instantes hasta que él habló.

"Nunca te intenté manipular." Afirmó contundentemente. Ante sus palabras una carcajada se escapó de mi boca.

"De verdad quieres que me crea que durante todo el tiempo que estuviste en el pasado no intentaste conseguir lo que querías." Me acerqué unos pasos pegándome a él. "Pero la pregunta es qué es exactamente lo que buscabas. ¿Una debilidad? ¿Saber más sobre mi pasado? ¡El qué, dime!" Le grité perdiendo la paciencia y agarrándole con fuerza del cuello.

El muchacho intentó zafarse pero no logró nada, mis dedos se cerraban alrededor de aquel esbelto cuello sin dejarle ni una pizca de oportunidad para escapar.

"¡Respóndeme!" Rugí con ira.

"¡No es nada de eso!" Gruño en un arrebato de fiereza. "Te aseguro que yo no soy como tú." El desprecio que sentía quedaba reflejado en sus palabras pero no me importaba lo más mínimo, lo único que quería era enseñarle su lugar a aquel estúpido ser que se había atrevido a tratarme como si fuera imbécil.

"¿De verdad quieres que me crea eso?" Dije con burla.

"Te aseguro que no intentaba ganar nada. Tan sólo quería pasar desapercibido. Fuiste tú y tus malditos secuaces los que no me dejabais tranquilo." Explicó rápidamente mientras su cara se tornaba roja por el enojo.

Le miré durante unos instantes analizando la situación. Lo que decía era cierto. Recordaba que no había ni conocido al muchacho antes de que Malfoy lo nombrara en una de sus rabietas, pero eso no quitaba que hubiera jugado conmigo.

"No me interesan tus escusas." Le agarré aún más fuerte con lo que el muchacho tembló y trató de liberarse con más ahínco. Sabía que le estaba asfixiando, pero quería hacerle sentir dolor, si es posible aún más que el propinado por los latigazos. Me deleite con las sacudidas y con las lágrimas que ahora caían por la cara del chico. Transpiraba desesperación y pánico y eso solo hacía que una ola de gozo me recorriera de arriba abajo. Era un sádico, lo sabía, siempre había disfrutado del dolor de los demás, pero hasta yo era consciente que con Harry Potter bajo mi yugo ese placer alcanzaba niveles insospechados.

Mientras le sujetaba, traté de recordar lo máximo posible sobre mi tiempo con Harry Evans. Mi sangre hervía al recordar todas las ocasiones donde el muchacho me había rechazado. ¡Cómo se había atrevido!

"Suéltame." Oí que decía con voz ahogada el chico delante de mí.

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Sí, haría que sufriera. Ahora que sabía quien era y lo que había hecho, lo pagaría caro.

Le solté del cuello súbitamente con lo que Harry empezó a toser sin parar. Por un momento sentí una punzada, sabiendo que era yo quien estaba torturando al único ser al que había querido lo suficiente como para darle la oportunidad de entrar en mi vida, pero él, la había rechazado sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y ahora lo castigaría como se merecía. Nadie rechazaba al señor oscuro.

"Sabes Harry..." Dije mucho más calmado. Los ojos rojos y llorosos del chico me miraron con odio. "No hay nada que disfrutaría más que matarte, pero muy a mi pesar, hay cosas que me lo impiden." Le expliqué. "Pero eso no quiere decir que no me pueda divertir contigo todo lo que quiera." Entonces le cogí del cabello y con violencia le estiré hacia atrás. Las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos resbalaban por sus mejillas sin ningún control. Eran tan tentadoras, allí, deslizándose por la suave mejilla del muchacho, llamándome para que las recogiera con mi lengua húmeda y caliente.

No tardé en responder a su llamado, paseando mi lengua con lentitud por el rostro del chico y probando aquel líquido salado pero a la vez tan dulce que me había ganado a tiros. Ante aquel roce el chico tembló cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y no pude evitar que una ola de irritación me recorriera.

"Más te vale abrir los ojos o volveré a coger el látigo y te fustigaré hasta que pierdas el conocimiento." Ante mis crueles palabras el chico abrió los ojos rápidamente, más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mofletes y no pude impedir la sonrisa macabra que se formó en mi rostro.

"Por mucho que digas, Harry, ahora eres mío, mi posesión, mi mascota, mi Hocrux." Afirmé posesivamente lanzando su cabeza más hacia atrás. "Y no hay nada ni nadie que pueda salvarte esta vez. " Y dicho esto puse mi otra mano en su cuello, me acerqué y le besé con furia.

Sabía que el chico estaba paralizado por la impresión y no perdí la oportunidad de entrar en su boca y perderme en ella como muchas veces antes. Recorrí aquella húmeda cavidad con violencia y fervor, dejando en claro que no tendría la benevolencia de suavizar mis actos. Quería mostrarle a quién pertenecía, quien era su amo y de esta manera no habría duda alguna.

Me separé durante unos instantes para coger aire, pero no tardé en volver a adentrarme en aquella boca que se me presentaba tan indómita per a la vez tan apetecible. Mordí aquellos labios rojos e hinchados que gritaban ser apresados y domados hasta que respondieran a su maestro tal y como debían. Noté como el cuerpo del joven se tensaba, como de su boca salían pequeños quejidos, pero no me importó, Harry Potter y Harry Evans eran míos, mi posesión. Así debía ser y así sería.

Tras morder aquellos labios una vez más me separé del muchacho, soltando su cabello y observándole detenidamente.

El chico respiraba entrecortadamente, resaltando su aspecto maltrecho y ensangrentado. Le miré de arriba abajo fijándome en como sus ojos a pesar de estar cerrados con fuerza temblaban con agitación. Su cuerpo también se estremecía, lo cual me complacía muchísimo. Así es como quería verle, doblegado ante mí.

Al ver aquel cuerpo castigado por mis acciones, no pude reprimir que una de mis manos se acercase a acariciar la inflamada mejilla del muchacho. En cuanto mis dedos la rozaron los ojos verdes del niño que vivió se abrieron de par en par y lo que pude percibir me fascinó. Aquellos orbes reflejaban ardor, lujuria y pasión en vez del esperado odio. Estaba claro que el chico no había padecido demasiado a pesar de la violencia de mis actos.

Pasee mis dedos suavemente sin dejar de mirar la cara del chico y tras varios segundos de sus labios se escaparon unos gemidos que me dejaron estático.

¿Qué ocurría? Sabía que Harry Potter no el tipo de persona que disfrutaría con esto, por eso mismo había decido actuar como lo había hecho.

De pronto recordé algo que podría explicarlo, la poción. Ahora me acordaba de que le di a Harry Evans una poción antes de irme, sino recordaba mal era el filtro de Pothos. Cuando decidí darle a Harry aquella poción, inyectada gracias a la serpiente, nunca pensé que esto ocurriría. EL filtro era poderoso en sí mismo, haciendo que la persona a la que se le administraba se sintiera atraída y fascinada por la que se la daba, pero ahora, sabiendo que el chico era mi Hocrux y que un pedazo de mi alma estaba en su interior, las cosas cambiaban.

El filtro era peligroso si se mezclaba con este tipo de magia y sino recordaba mal, el poder de la poción se intensificaría a niveles insospechados.

Sonreí macabramente ante ese pensamiento. Tenía una idea de cómo hacer que Harry aceptara su posición como mi esclavo y sirviente. Ahora solo había que ponerla en marcha.

Antes de una semana, Harry estaría tan desesperado que me rogaría clemencia. Y yo estaría más que satisfecho de otorgársela.

* * *

Pues nada, aquí se acaba el capítulo. Como ya he dicho el segundo capi lo tengo a más de la mitad, así que espero tenerlo preparado antes de dos semanas. ;) Intentaré recompensaros por todo el apoyo que me habéis estado dando.

De nuevo, gracias a todos por leer. Y si tenéis un ratito extra, dejad review. Aprecio muchísimo vuestros comentarios… ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todos! ¿Impresionados por lo rápido que he subido este capítulo? Ya os avisé de que estaba casi acabado. ^_^ Pero tengo una mala noticia, estas próximas semanas tengo exámenes en España (si, así de dura es mi vida, tras la temporada de exámenes en USA ahora me toca la de España), y muy probablemente no pueda actualizar en lo que queda de mes, quizás hasta la primera o segunda semana de julio.

En mi defensa he de decir que por lo menos os he dejado este capítulo como disculpa, qué es mucho más jugoso que los anteriores. Ya veréis cuando lo leáis.

Pues nada, como siempre agradecer a todos esos maravillosos lectores que me dejaron su opinión: Rachel-Potter, MAX, Laquesis, PrincessPanchali, Lobita22,Luna, Gha, Lia-175, PrincesaVampirica, Meredith B.V., Dafne10, Seleina, Himeno S.H., Ru.Q y ShirayGaunt. ¡Muchas gracias!

Y una pequeña advertencia, este capi tendrá non-con/violación, por tanto aquellos que no quieran leer algo que probablemente les cree un trauma, mejor que no lean este capítulo.)

Pues nada…¡A disfrutar!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Sometiendo al león**

No sabía que me ocurría, no podía huir de aquel sentimiento que ahora me envolvía. Era incapaz de describir en palabras la sensación reconfortante y placentera que recorría cada poro de mi cuerpo, como si cada instante sin aquella caricia me hubiera hecho un hombre sediento y malnutrido que necesitaba ser alimentado.

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban me era imposible luchar contra aquella sensación, contra las caricias que aquel ser horrible y cruel me proporcionaba. ¿Qué debía hacer? Sentía como si el resto del mundo no importara, como si lo único necesario fuera que él me siguiera tocando de ese modo tan cautivador.

"¿Disfrutas?¿Harry?" Oí como decía el señor tenebroso enfrente de mí. Su característica voz fría e inhumana se había tornado de algún modo más cálida y compasiva. Aun así, el hecho de oírla hizo que volviese en mí.

"No me toques." Dije intentando sonar lo más indignado posible. Me era difícil, cuando en verdad lo que deseaba es que aquellos dedos no se separaran ni un instante de mi piel.

"No veo que estés padeciendo, mi pequeño Hocrux." Comentó con burla.

De nuevo aquella palabra, que tantas veces había mencionado con anterioridad pero que no estaba seguro lo que significaba.

"No sé que me has hecho, pero sé que ahora mismo este no soy yo." Le respondí mordazmente.

Una carcajada escapó de los labios de Voldemort, quien me miraba con aquellos orbes carmesíes tan profundos.

"¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo has llegado a tal conclusión?"

Sabía que estaba jugando conmigo y eso me hacía enojar aún más. Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos mientras yo trataba de buscar una posible respuesta a su pregunta.

"No estoy seguro, pero sé que esto no es normal." Repliqué irritado. "No tengo duda de que tiene que ver con lo que me hiciste en el pasado. Sé que has sido tú, no trates de negarlo."

El señor tenebroso paró sus caricias y me cogió fuertemente por la mandíbula. "Ni se te ocurra darme órdenes. Ahora mismo, te tengo más sometido de lo que incluso yo creía. Te aseguro que es por tu propio bien si empiezas a comportarte como es debido." Dicho esto me soltó apartándose varios pasos de mí.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer sino me porto bien? ¿Aprovecharte de mí? Una parte de mí sentía miedo a qué eso fuera exactamente lo que haría, pero no pude frenar mi lengua cuando observé la furia con la que resplandecían sus ojos. "Dime, Voldemort. ¿Ninguno de tus mortífagos se quiere acostar contigo y es por eso que tienes que recurrir a abusar sexualmente de adolescentes?" Una mueca cínica se formó en mi rostro y no pude reprimir el gozo cuando vi la reacción que había conseguido crear en aquel monstruo.

"Estás jugando con fuego, Harry." Mi nombre pronunciado con aquella mezcla de odio y hostilidad me provocó un pequeño escalofrío. "Crees que aún eres dueño de tu vida, pero te aseguro que ahora sólo eres como mucho mi esclavo. Voy a hacerte sufrir hasta que grites pidiendo clemencia…" se acercó un metro más a mí dejando su cara a meros centímetros de la mía. "… Haré que llores de desesperación…" se movió lentamente hasta mi oreja izquierda "… y cuando me supliques que te mate, no te lo concederé. Te mantendré vivo para mi propia diversión y la de mis mortífagos." Tras decir esto se separó de nuevo y me miró a los ojos. "Por ahora te dejaré que descanses, porque pronto entenderás que estar lejos de mi presencia no es lo que en realidad deseas." Se separó unos cuantos metros más de mí caminando hacia atrás, por lo que nuestros ojos no se apartaron ni por un segundo.

"Te odio." Le grité tratando de expresar todo el rencor que sentía hacia él, pero aquel despreciable ser tan sólo sonrió y se giró caminando en dirección contraria.

"Nos veremos pronto, Harry." Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la celda y dejarme allí solo con mis pensamientos.

* * *

La sonrisa satisfecha que se había formado tras salir de la celda aún se podía entrever en mi rostro.

Habían pasado casi cuatro días desde mi último encuentro con el niño que vivió, pero ni siquiera la incesante ineptitud de mis mortífagos me había quitado el buen humor. ¿Qué podía decir? Tener a Harry Potter encadenado en una celda y a mi completa merced me llenaba de gozo.

Por una vez en la vida, tenía todo lo que deseaba: dominaba el mundo mágico, tenía a mis enemigos acorralados o esclavizados y aquel que había sido mi obsesión desde mucho antes de que yo me diera cuenta, estaba encadenado en mis mazmorras. ¿Qué más le podía pedir a la vida?  
"¿Entonces que debemos hacer, mi lord?" Las palabras de McNair me sacaron de mis divagaciones.

"Matarlos a todos." Dije sin pizca de piedad decorando mi orden con una sonrisa cruel.

"Pero mi señor, no todos son muggles o sangre sucias." Oí que replicaba el estúpido de Crabble cómo si a yo tuviera que tener en cuenta su opinión.

Elevé mi varita y la apunté hacia él. "Crucio." Grité con irritación. Al impactar contra él la maldición provocó el efecto deseado, el mortífago calló al suelo gimoteando por el dolor. No tardé en liberarle de la maldición. Tras mi sesión con Harry, disciplinar a mis mortífagos ya no era tan divertido, por alguna razón deseaba que aquel a quién trataba de someter luchase, pelease al menos un poco, pero ninguno de mis seguidores se atrevería a ello, y eso me aburría.

"Recuerda con quién estas hablando Crabble." Le advertí mientras se levantaba con dificultad. A pesar de la falta de respeto con la que nuestro compañero aquí se ha expresado …" comenté con visible sarcasmo señalando al corpulento Slytherin "…es cierto que hay sangre limpias y mestizos, así que será mejor que hagáis una criba y separéis aquellos que valen de los que no. Luego añadirlos a la lista de esclavos y darles una utilidad. Expliqué. Seguidamente me giré de nuevo a mirar a McNair. "Bellatrix y tú seréis los encargados de llevar a cabo la tarea. No quiero errores." Les ordené con mi tono de voz más serio.

"No te fallaremos, mi lord." Respondieron ambos mortífagos.

Posé mi vista en ambos y asentí. "Eso espero." Tras unos segundos miré a los presentes esperando a que alguien sacara algún asunto más. "¿Algo más señores?" Dije al fin perdiendo la paciencia.

"No, mi lord." Oí decir a mi círculo de sombras.

"Entonces podéis iros." Les ordené. Todos los presentes se arrodillaron mostrando su respeto y sumisión antes de levantarse para salir de salón. "Espera Farrel, quiero hablar contigo." Dije llamando la atención de uno de los presentes.

Todos los otros mortífagos salieron de la sala dejándome a solas con Martin Farrel, uno de mis más antiguos sirvientes. No tardé en expresar lo que quería de él.

"Te di una tarea, así que dime, ¿Cómo va todo con Potter?" Tras mi pregunta pude ver como una sonrisa macabra se formaba en el rostro del que durante días había sido el carcelero del niño que vivió.

"Va bien, mi señor. Potter está recibiendo lo que se merece." Respondió aún arrodillado en el suelo.

Tras sus palabras me puse en pie caminando hacia él. "¿Te has atrevido a torturarle cuando expresé claramente que no quería que nadie le tocase?" Por alguna razón mi posesividad con el muchacho hacia acto de presencia. Tan sólo alguien tan dominante y perverso como yo se sentiría así por que alguien más torturara a su presa.

"No, mi señor. Nunca osaría desobedecer sus ordenes." Respondió con visible nerviosismo. "Pero es cierto que el chico está sufriendo de alguna manera. A veces cuando voy a llevarle la comida y hacer los hechizos básicos de higiene lo veo temblando, otras veces lo encuentro con fiebre o con sudores fríos y otras puedo notar su cansancio a causa de las pesadillas." Explicó rápidamente. "Pensaba que era debido a algo que la había hecho usted, mi señor."

Pensé detenidamente en las palabras del mortífago, así que Harry estaba sufriendo los efectos tan pronto. Me giré caminando nuevamente hacia mi trono y me senté moviendo mi capa con toda la majestuosidad que pude.

"Entiendo." Comenté con trivialidad. Ya sabes que quiero que me informes si ocurre algo inesperado."

"Por supuesto, mi señor." Respondió el mortífago con la cabeza gacha.

"Puedes irte." Le ordené al fin. Después de hacer una breve reverencia el hombre salió de la sala.

Lo que me había dicho Farrel era muy interesante. La poción junto con el Hocrux en el interior del muchacho hacía que la falta de contacto conmigo fuera realmente perjudicial para él. En el pasado nunca hubiera producido tales efectos, pero en ese entonces desconocía la naturaleza de mi relación con Harry Evans.

Ahora no podía más que jactarme de cómo todo se estaba desarrollando. Harry no duraría ni dos días más sin mi presencia y si continuaba así podría oír los gritos de desesperación desde mi suite.

Por alguna razón extraña tampoco quería llegar a tal extremo. Le daría otro día a Harry para pensar en su futuro y mañana por la tarde iría a visitarle. Estaba ansioso por ver cuál sería la reacción del muchacho al verme, si el odio le embargaría e intentaría negarse el placer de mi roce o si por el contrario la necesidad le obcecaría y se rebajaría a rogarme por un poco de indulgencia.

Fuera cual fuera ambas reacciones serían entretenidas y sumamente divertidas de observar.

* * *

Me sentía como si mi alma y mi cuerpo estuvieran sedientos y nada pudiera curarme de esa necesidad.

Desde ayer había sido incapaz de comer y de beber. Ni siquiera podía formar un pensamiento coherente sin caer en ese vacío que ahora tenía muy dentro de mí. ¿Qué me ocurría? Sin duda era culpa de lord Voldemort. ¿Pero porqué me sentía así? Era como si me faltara algo, como si necesitara desesperadamente algo que no estaba cerca de mí.

De mis ojos empezaron a caer unas lágrimas que no pude frenar. Por merlín, no podía aguantar este sentimiento de urgencia y ahogo que no me dejaba pensar. Cada trozo de mi cuerpo estaba en tensión, sufriendo sin poder descansar, gritando de angustia.

Y todo aquello sólo había empeorado desde hacía unos días. Mi mente había sido invadida por pesadillas que no podía recordar y la falta de descanso estaba haciendo mella en mí.

Por un momento, mi atención se fijó en una pequeña rendija por la que entraba un rallo de luz del precioso atardecer que era muy probable que nunca volviera a ver en persona. Aquel pequeño atisbo de luz, por muy lamentable que pareciera, era de lo poco que me proporcionaba un poco de calor.

Oí el sonido de la puerta de la celda que indicaba que alguien estaba entrando. No podía moverme de lo cansado que estaba y no me importaba lo más mínimo cuál de todos aquellos mortífagos sería el siguiente en reírse de mi deplorable estado. Me hallaba allí tirado, en la esquina de la celda sin siquiera elevar mi cabeza a pesar de que sabía que la persona que había entrado estaba caminando lentamente hacía mí. Podía notar los ojos de aquel estúpido clavados en mí, observándome con desdén, pero a pesar de mi malestar quería que sintiera lo poco que me importaba su presencia.

Cuando noté que la persona estaba a meros pasos de mí fue cuando noté aquel delicioso y seductor aroma. ¿Por merlín que era aquello?

A pesar del agotamiento elevé mi mirada para averiguar a qué o a quién pertenecía aquella fragancia atrayente que me cautivaba más y más con cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando mis ojos se posaron en aquellos orbes carmesíes lo último que pensé es en que conocía a su poseedor. Todo mi ser me empujaba a acercarme y alcanzar a aquella persona que necesitaba con tanta urgencia.

Mis piernas se pusieron en marcha levantándome con una rapidez de la que no creía que fuera capaz, y a pesar de que aún tenía una de ellas encadenada con unos grilletes de metal a la pared, me impulsé hasta pegarme a aquel cuerpo frente a mí.

No tardé en cerrar mis brazos tras su cintura y mi rostro quedó apoyado en aquel pecho que olía como el mismo cielo. ¿Por merlín, cómo algo podía sentirse tan reconfortante y familiar? Aquello era lo que había estado buscando desde que empezó todo mi sufrimiento, aquella presencia tan consoladora y amigable que hacía que toda mi alma se llenase de un gozo que nunca antes había sentido.

Tras lo que me pareció un minuto una mano cálida y grande se posó en mi pelo, acariciándolo con suavidad. Mis ojos se cerraron con fuerza centrándome en aquel sentimiento que me dejaba sin respiración y unos pequeños gemidos de placer escaparon de mi boca sin que fuera consciente de ello.

Con toda la fuerza que me quedaba intenté apretarme más aquella figura moviendo mi cabeza de un lado al otro hasta encontrar el punto perfecto donde descansar plácidamente. La mano paró durante unos instantes en los que yo intenté acercarme más y más a él y cuando hallé el lugar ideal donde colocarme, aquellos dedos maravillosos volvieron a su lugar acariciando de nuevo mis cabellos.

"Mi pequeño Hocrux." Dijo una voz que reconocí vagamente en el fondo de mi mente. Gritos de precaución fueron acallados por la magnífica sensación que destilaban los dedos largos y complacientes de aquel ser.

"Aahh…" Gemí con placer. Mi manifestación fue recompensada con una sensual caricia que empezó desde mi pelo, bajando lentamente por mi nuca hasta llegar a mi espalda. Al llegar allí aquella presencia me atrapó aún más envolviéndome en su calor. "Aaaah, sí, más.. Me oí decir con voz ansiosa y un poco ronca por la falta de agua.

Oí una pequeña risita pero no le di importancia, ahora lo primordial era que el ser que me tocaba no parase. "Por favor…" Fue lo único que pude decir.

El cuerpo que me abrazaba con fuerza caminó moviéndome con él hasta apoyarme contra la pared de la mazmorra. Una de las manos que había estado tras mi espalda subió hasta mi barbilla alzándola y dejando vía libre hacia mi cuello. No tardé en notar aquellos labios dulces y carnosos que dejaron una huella imborrable en mi piel.

"Aaaah… Aaaah… Gemidos de placer escapaban de mi boca sin control alguno, animando a aquel frente a mí para que prosiguiera.

Sus labios pararon durante unos segundos, subiendo unos centímetros y posándose muy cerca de mi oreja. "Dime pequeño. ¿Qué es lo que me darás a cambio por mi cooperación?" Aquella voz caliente me dejó temblando de necesidad.

"Por favor…" Me quejé apretándome más a él tratando de animarle a seguir. La figura tan sólo se rio brevemente y su respiración calida volvió a chocar contra el sensible lóbulo de mi oreja.

"¿No puedo hacer nada por ti sino me prometes que harás lo que te pida después?" La lengua de aquel ángel se paseó por mi cuello, lamiendo desde la clavícula hasta el borde de mi barbilla finalizando con un pequeño mordisquito travieso en la punta.

"Aaaahh… por favor… necesito…" Mis palabras salían entrecortadas, necesitadas, llenas de una urgencia que me aterrorizó.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas Harry?" La voz sonaba sádica y perversa, haciéndome sufrir a pesar de mi visible necesidad, pero no me importó. Lo que sentía no me dejaba pensar en nada coherente ni siquiera a acceder a una pizca del control que muchas otras veces me había salvado.

"A ti." Dije al fin abandonando todo el control que poseía y cediendo toda mi voluntad.

De nuevo oí una risita al fondo de mi mente que sabía que pertenecía al ser frente a mí, pero la necesidad era tan grande, mi inquietud y mi desesperación eran insoportables hasta que por fin se me concedió clemencia.

Aquellos labios volvieron a posarse en mi cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo, marcando con cada roce y con cada beso cada centímetro de mi piel. Noté como mi ropa desaparecía, pero no me incomodó lo más mínimo, eso sólo significaba que ahora abría más lugar para que pudieran explorar aquellas magníficas manos.

Súbitamente fui girado y empotrado contra la pared. Un pequeño quejido escapó de mi garganta ante el brusco movimiento al que era sometido, pero cuando sus dedos volvieron a tocar mi piel toda mi concentración se centró en aquellas sensaciones. Nada existía más que aquel que me tocaba y aquel que era tocado. Estaba cegado por aquella niebla que me envolvía en las más maravillosas de las sensaciones dejando que me perdiera sin poder volver a mi.

"Eres mío, Harry Potter." Aquellas palabras intensas y posesivas me llenaron de un júbilo que no creía que fuera capaz de sentir.

"Sí… me oí decir sin saber exactamente a qué estaba accediendo.

Bruscamente sentí como mis piernas eran separadas y no me opuse lo más mínimo, mi mente estaba centrada en aquellos sentimientos que me dejaban sin habla.

"Mi pequeño Hocrux…" Le oí decir a mi espalda.

Entonces noté como sus manos me separaban las nalgas apretándolas con fuerza y cómo algo trataba de hacerse paso entre ellas. Me intenté mover para parar aquella acción tan invasiva, pero ni siquiera pude menearme ni un centímetro debido a la fuerza con la que me sujetaba.  
Entonces fue cuando noté que aquella presión en mi entrada se hacía más y más brusca.

"Aaaahh…"Gemí esta vez con más dolor que placer.

Aquel miembro se estaba introduciendo en mí sin ninguna clase de compasión, haciéndose paso sin tener en cuenta nada más que sí mismo.  
"No…." Oí que mi voz ronca y desgastada decía mientras aquella angustia se expandía por todo mi cuerpo.

"Voy a poseerte completamente, Harry." Susurró tras de mí. "Vas a ser sólo mío."  
Y con una última estocada se introdujo en mí, arrancado un gritito rasgado de mi garganta que no podía hacer justicia al dolor que ahora sentía.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y aquellas manos que habían cesado sus caricias minutos antes, volvieron a mis hombros masajeándolos con dulzura.

"Mmm…" Gimoteé sintiendo aquel calor volver a recorrer mi cuerpo.

"Estoy dentro de ti, pequeño. Envuelto en todo lo que eres, tu calor, tu cuerpo, tu magia, tu alma..." Su voz me hechizaba como si yo fuera una serpiente de cascabel y él mi encantador. "Este es tu lugar, complaciéndome, dándome lo que me pertenece." Aquella boca deposito un suave beso en mi nuca que me hizo temblar. "Esto es lo que deseo y espero de ti, Harry. Tu sumisión y tu lealtad." Sus palabras quedaron perdidas en mi memoria cuando inesperadamente su miembro, que aún estaba enterrado dentro de mí, salió y se introdujo de nuevo.

"Por merlín…" Le oí decir tras de mí su voz infectada con placer.

Mi mente estaba embriagada por varias sensaciones que me impedían disfrutar del momento, por un lado la necesidad de aquel cuerpo, por otro lado el sufrimiento del mío y por último, aquel gozo que se adhería a mi alma con cada embestida de la bestia tras de mi.

"Mío…"le oía decir una y otra vez posesivamente con cada estocada.

El sentimiento de placer y dolor se combinaba sin control alguno, haciéndome dudar entre si suplicar por más o implorar que parara. Pero con todo el caos lo único que surgía de mi boca eran gimoteos lastimeros que no podía reprimir.

Tras minutos y minutos de frenesí noté como el cuerpo tras de mi se tensaba en lo que presagiaba sería el final. Con avidez, la mano de aquel ser agarro mi pelo jalándome hacia atrás dejando su boca a centímetros de la mía. No tardó ni dos segundos en eliminar aquella distancia y besarme con toda la pasión y la lujuria que una persona podía poseer.

Noté como su miembro explotaba dentro de mi, dejando su semilla en mi interior y eso provocó que también me corriera sin siquiera haber sido tocado antes.

Tras varios segundos rompió el beso y me dejó allí, perdido y destrozado, apoyado con la poca fuerza que me quedaba en aquella pared sucia y deplorable. Cuando sus manos me soltaron, mis piernas no me sujetaron y caí al suelo con lentitud. Mi respiración aún era errática, mostrando cuanto me había afectado todo aquello.

"Me alegra que hayas aprendido tu lugar." Oí que decía aquella voz fría y cruel que ahora, más dueño de mi mismo, reconocí en seguida.

Me giré a mirar a quién le había dado permiso para tomar mi cuerpo y mi alma, y no pude reprimir que más lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro cuando observé a lord Voldemort ante mí.

"¿Porqué me haces esto? ¿No te bastaba con destrozar mi vida?" Le recriminé con angustia.

Por primera vez, el señor tenebroso no se río ante mi desconsuelo, sino que se agacho quedando frente a mí. Cogiéndome de la barbilla me miró a los ojos.

"Era hora de que aprendieras a quién perteneces, Harry. Ahora no es sólo tu vida la que me pertenece, también es mío tu cuerpo y tu alma, y contra antes te des cuenta de ello mucho mejor para ti." Sus palabras se clavaban en mi corazón como agujas al rojo vivo, dejándome con aquel tormento que era mi vida.

"No…" Sollocé apartando mi cara y dejando más lágrimas agrias correr por mis mejillas.

La mano que antes, en mi confusión , me había parecido amable y cálida, ahora me parecía insoportable. A pesar de lo que mi corazón pensara, la sensación placentera volvió a recorrerme por mucho que intentara evitarlo.

"Ven aquí." Dijo Voldemort acercándome hacia él y abrazándome en un gesto tan insólito entre ambos que me dejó sin habla. No pude evitar que mi cara se inundara por las lágrimas y el llanto. Por uno momento ni siquiera me importó que aquel que me reconfortaba fuera el que había causado todos mis problemas.

"Ahora estás sólo, pequeño. Nadie te ayudará. Nadie vendrá a por ti. Soy lo único que tienes. Ríndete, ríndete y sométete ante mí." Aquellas palabras me tentaban. La calidez de su abrazo consolaba mi alma, pero sabía que aceptar aquello era entregar todo lo que era y eso sería el fin de Harry Potter.

En los brazos de aquel terrible ser intenté decidir mi futuro. Y allí, en esos brazos agradables y reconfortantes, cerré mis ojos y dejé que Morfeo me llevara con él.

* * *

Os lo creáis o no llevaba queriendo escribir este capi casi desde que empecé el fic. Así que no os podéis ni imaginar lo que me complace el haberlo acabado. Es una mezcla de lo que esperaría del monstruo que es lord Voldemort y del lado más humano de Tom.

Pues bueno, otro capi más… jeje… Antes de que me dé cuenta ya tendré el fic terminado. :P Lo cierto es que aún no tengo claro cuantos capítulos tendrá en total, pero probablemente unos ¿7? Todo depende de cómo escriba los capis y cuanto quiera narrar.

Pues eso, lo dicho arriba, tardaré un pelín más con el siguiente. Y nada, si tenéis un ratito extra podéis dejad review, que siempre me anima leerlos.  
Nos leemos pronto,  
Debauchi


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, empezaré este capítulo diciendo lo mucho que siento haber tardado tantísimo en subir este capítulo. En mi defensa, he de decir que estos meses han sido un poco ajetreados.

Y bueno, la buena noticia es que tras este capítulo tengo pensado hacer tres más y se acabó. ^_^ Ha sido un largo camino y quiero acabar esta historia para poder continuar mi otro fic.

El siguiente capítulo está a mitad, así que espero poder subirlo en un par de semanas.

Como siempre, gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo, en especial a los reviewers: 801chan1, Laquesis, Aswang, Kamy Black M, KaVicious, rachel-Potter, nao, Princes-slalsh, Luna, lobita22, Princesa vampirica, Guest, Ru.Q, Dafne10, Himeno sakura Hamasaki, 79, PrincessPanchali y Seleina.

Y ahora el siguiente capi… ¡disfrutadlo!

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Doblegándose ante la oscuridad**

Caminaba con paso largo y rápido hacia mi habitación sin siquiera fijarme en ninguno de los mortífagos que se cruzaban en mi camino. No quería perder el tiempo con ninguno de esos estúpidos y lo único que deseaba era llegar lo antes posible para relajarme.

Por mucho que quisiera negarlo, lo que había ocurrido en las mazmorras con el muchacho me había descolocado. No era el hecho de que haber violado a Potter había sido totalmente innecesario, ni siquiera como había aprovechado la oportunidad para implantar ideas y pensamientos en aquella débil mente.  
En el pasado, nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza utilizar tales medios para conseguir mis objetivos. Utilizar el sexo como arma no era mi estilo. No había duda que siempre había gozado haciendo sufrir a mis enemigos y nunca había sentido ni el más mínimo remordimiento torturando a muggles, traidores o sangre sucias. Pero a lo que nunca había recurrido era a violar a alguien de esa manera.

Aceleré mi paso aun más intentando llegar lo antes posible a mi cuarto. Por alguna razón me estaba costando ocultar la ansiedad que me carcomía.

No tardé ni medio minuto en llegar a la enorme puerta que daba entrada a mi cuarto. Con un ligero movimiento de mano la puerta se abrió y me introduje en el interior de la sala. Caminé unos pasos más hasta uno de los sillones y con otro movimiento conjuré un vaso con wiski escocés que rápidamente llego flotando hasta mi mano.

Me senté apoyando mis brazos con cansancio y cerré mis ojos durante unos instantes rememorando todo lo ocurrido hacía tan sólo unos instantes.

En cuanto mis párpados bajaron vi aquel rostro dulce y atrayente que había destruido completamente mi autocontrol.

En un principio había querido ir allí y demostrarle lo mucho que me necesitaba, incluso llegar a poseerle si el accedía a mis peticiones. Pero en cuanto aquellos labios me rogaron por algo que ni ellos mismos sabían que era, no pude controlarme a mi mismo. Cogí sus hombros y le giré empotrándole contra la pared y tomando lo que tanto tiempo me había sido negado.

Mi mente no había sido consciente de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que me corrí en aquella estrecha cavidad que me había proporcionado un placer como el que nunca antes había sentido.Y ese hecho es el que más me había trastocado. ¿Cómo había perdido el control de mi mismo?

Aún no sabía cómo. Yo, el mago oscuro más temido y dueño del mundo mágico, no me podía permitir el lujo de que esto ocurriera, incluso en presencia de alguien como Harry Potter.

Por si no fuera poco, no había logrado lo que quería, subyugar al joven muchacho. Sí, durante el tiempo que el chico estaba fuera de sí había accedido a cada uno de mis exigencias, pero en cuanto había vuelto en sí, aquella lengua maleducada y desobediente había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia.

Lo que también me enfurecía había sido aquel arranque de compasión como el que nunca antes había tenido. ¿Por qué había abrazado al muchacho? Era cierto que me ayudaría a encandilarle, a hacerle sentirse protegido, pero ni incluso esas razones eran suficientes para justificar aquella sensiblería repugnante. Nunca en mi vida había abrazado a nadie como lo había hecho con el chico y lo peor es que lo había disfrutado. Mientras notaba como su cuerpo, pegado al mío, temblaba debido a pequeños espasmos causados por el desconsuelo, acariciaba aquel cabello sedoso y tocaba con mis labios aquella seductora piel que me había hecho perder el control. Sentí que aquel chico encajaba perfectamente entre mis brazos y no quise que el momento se rompiera, quise que Harry me fuera leal y quisiera pertenecerme. Todo este sentimentalismo era lo que ahora me ponía más furioso de lo que había estado en semanas.

Aunque debía reconocer que no todo había salido mal. La experiencia en sí había sido altamente gratificante y aunque había perdido una oportunidad excelente, por lo menos ahora el chico sabría a que atenerse y sería más fácil conseguir lo que quería.

Por un lado había entendido que yo podría hacer lo que quisiera con él y por otro sabía que si quería algo de mí tendría que repagarme con su lealtad y con su sumisión.

Elevé el vaso de wiski hasta posarlo en mis labios y sorbí un poco de aquel líquido exquisito. Beber siempre me tranquilizaba.

Entonces oí un pequeño golpeteo y me giré a observar la puerta. ¿Quién sería ahora?

"Pasa." Dije con voz grave y fría.

No tardé en reconocer a la persona que había llamado en tal mal momento.

"Ah, Lucius, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?" Pregunté con un poco de sarcasmo en la voz.

"Mi señor, tengo una noticia que darle." Comentó cerrando la puerta tras de si.

"¿De que se trata?" Inquirí con un poco de impaciencia mientras le hacia un gesto para que se sentara en el asiento a mi derecha.

El patriarca de los Malfoy se acercó al lujoso sofá y se sentó. "Tenemos una información muy fiable sobre la localización de la base rebelde."

Miré a Lucius durante unos instantes y no pude impedir que en mi cara se mostrara una satisfacción poco común en mí. "¿Y cómo habéis conseguido tal información?" Pregunté con diversión.

Lucius no tardó en responder. "Capturamos a dos miembros de la orden del fénix ayer por la tarde y Bellatrix los ha estado interrogando con sus habituales métodos de persuasión."

Una mueca macabra surgió en mi rostro. "Así que nuestra querida Bellatrix les ha mostrado que es mejor colaborar. Bien. Me gustaría ver a los rebeldes por mi mismo. ¿Dónde están?"

Lucius parecía un poco nervioso ante mi pregunta pero contesto con rapidez. "Siento decirle que ya no es posible, tras el interrogatorio los traidores han muerto. Freiser y Ronald han cremado los cuerpos hace unas horas."

"Es una lástima." Dije con aire pensativo. No es que me importara lo más mínimo que hubieran muerto, era normal que tras varias horas con Bellatrix los pobres desgraciados no sobrevivieran. Aun así me hubiera gustado interrogarles ya que tenía ganas de torturar un rato.

"Muy bien Lucius, enviad a un par de mortífagos a reconocer el terreno para preparar el ataque. Quiero que en menos de un mes tengamos la localización exacta de la base. Ya es hora de que capturemos a esos molestos rebeldes de una vez por todas." Dije seriamente.

"Como ordene, mi lord." Respondió el Slytherin con severidad.

Hice una pequeña indicación como que podía irse y rápidamente hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Lucius había traído muy buenas noticias. Hacía tiempo que quería deshacerme de los estúpidos despojos de lo que fue un día la orden del fénix. Ahora eran una espina clavada entre mis uñas, que con el tiempo se había hecho más y más molesta y por fin podría arrancarla sin piedad y deshacerme de ella.

Sonreí macabramente pensando en la diversión que me supondría torturar a todos esos estúpidos que habían osado enfrentarse a mí. Pero muy dentro de mi ser sabía que nada me daría tanto placer como torturar a mi otro prisionero.

"Oh, Harry. ¡Cuánto nos vamos a divertir tu y yo!" Me dije a mi mismo agrandando aquella sonrisa macabra que tanto me caracterizaba.

* * *

Todo estaba tan oscuro. ¿Por qué todo estaba tan oscuro?

Era horrible. Día tras día, hora tras hora, minuto tras minuto, rodeado de aquella negrura que me encogía el alma y me arrancaba sin compasión la poca cordura que me quedaba.

Y por si no fuera poco me sentía sucio y usado. Percibía dolor en ciertas zonas donde nunca creí que lo sentiría. Y no era todo, me sentía repugnado de lo que había ocurrido, totalmente disgustado por aquella situación injusta y horrible en la que me había tocado ser el protagonista principal.

¿Porqué a mi? Me pregunte de nuevo rodeado de sombras oscuras y paredes frías. ¿No era suficiente con como había sido mi vida hasta ahora?

Cerré los ojos durante unos instantes intentando calmarme. Era Harry Potter y no podía desmoronarme, no podía claudicar. Mucha gente creía en mí y aquella confianza en que los liberaría de Voldemort no me hacía sentir más fuerte, sino que me hundía más y más en la desesperación que había hecho acto de presencia desde que cumplí once años.

Miré hacia la pequeña obertura cerca del techo que dejaba entrar un poco de luz. No suficiente como para iluminar la sala, pero si para que aquella oscuridad no fuera totalmente opresora.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que aquel monstruo se había aprovechado de mí.

Quería llorar hasta que mi corazón se calmara, quería gritar hasta que mi garganta no diera de más, quería hacerle daño a aquel ser que tan cruelmente jugaba conmigo y quería… quería al mismo tiempo que volviera a esta habitación porque necesitaba volver a sentir su presencia, necesitaba que aquella mano volviera a tocarme, a acariciarme, a abrazarme como si le importara y eso me hizo horrorizarme aún más.

¿En que me estaba convirtiendo? ¿Qué me había hecho Voldemort para que sintiera todo esto? Me repulsaba tener estos arranques de locura donde no le odiaba sino que le necesitaba como nunca había necesitado nada.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, apoyando la cabeza en la pared y relajándome.

Aquel incómodo colchón acentuaba el dolor de mi trasero. Me había sorprendido, que al levantarme las sabanas estuvieran limpias y que mis heridas hubieran sido tratadas.

No sé de que me sorprendía, supongo que el hecho de que Voldemort aún tuviera un resquicio de humanidad.

Ahora ya más calmado volví a preguntarme sobre asuntos que me habían estado preocupando. ¿Qué habría sido de Ron y Hermione? ¿Y de los Weasley? ¿Y Dumbledore? ¿Me estarían buscando o simplemente estaban muertos como tantísimas otras personas que habían luchado contra Voldemort?

La verdad es que no sabía para que le daba vueltas. Ahora mismo, de quien debía preocuparme era de mí, porque como estaban las cosas no podía ni siquiera huir. Si algo había aprendido de mi experiencia con Voldemort era que necesitaba su presencia y su roce, porque si no, en menos de cinco días me volvería completamente loco. Así que lo primero que debía hacer era intentar buscar una solución. ¿Pero cómo, si estaba aquí encerrado y sin poder hacer nada?

Entonces me vino a la cabeza que la única solución era hacer lo que me pedía Voldemort. Si me rendía y me sometía a él, me daría más libertad, incluso era posible que me recompensara de algún modo que me permitiera huir de esta horrible situación.

Lo cierto es que estaba tan asustado de perder el control de mi mismo de nuevo que no me atrevía a hacer nada contra él hasta que no encontrara una solución.

Así que esta era mi decisión. Por el momento me sometería a aquel tirano, pero en cuanto encontrara una salida no dudaría en tomarla. Y si tuviera oportunidad de matar a aquel bastardo la utilizaría.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que vi a Harry por última vez. Ahora mismo, Farrel me estaba informando de que Harry había estado mucho más inquieto y nervioso que en previas ocasiones. Me complació mucho este hecho porque eso significaba que era hora de hacerle una nueva visita a mi Horcrux.

"Puedes irte Farrel. " Le ordené al mortífago mientras me levantaba de mi asiento para dirigirme a las mazmorras.

El camino fue largo y excitante, ya que durante todo el recorrido me imaginé las miles de actividades interesantes que podría hacer con el muchacho.

Estos últimos días había estado demasiado ocupado con la información obtenida gracias a Bellatrix como para dedicar tiempo a domesticar a mi nueva mascota. Pero era hora de un pequeño descanso de mis tareas como gobernante y de adentrarme en aquella nueva afición que era torturar a Harry.

No pude evitar la sonrisa traviesa que surgió en mi rostro. Probablemente aquella mueca hubiera hecho que mis mortífagos salieran huyendo, pero sabía que Harry me miraría con la misma intensidad con la que siempre lo había hecho, con aquellos ojos vivos e temerarios que siempre lo había llevado de problema a problema.

En cuanto vi la entrada de la celda de Harry una sensación de júbilo me invadió por completo. Era hora de jugar.

Con un movimiento de mi mano deshice los hechizos que impedían que el joven huyera y me adentré en la habitación.

Al entrar, los ojos verdes de Harry se posaron en mí con aquella intensidad que me dejaba encandilado. Sí, eso era lo que quería, verle esperándome de ese modo.

Noté como reaccionaba a mi simple presencia y como intentaba impedir que su cuerpo actuara de algún modo que fuera en contra de sus principios.

Me adentré un poco más mientras la puerta se cerraba. "Levántate." Le ordene sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Para mi completa sorpresa el joven se levantó. Era extraño que por primera vez no hubiera hecho acto de presencia aquella rebeldía que le caracterizaba.

Un extraño silencio se sobrepuso en aquella pequeña celda. Mis ojos no se apartaban de él observando aquella pose sumisa que no había tenido el placer de observar con anterioridad. Su vista, clavada en el suelo, no se había cruzado con la mía desde que me vio entrar.

Me acerqué unos pasos más hasta quedar frente él, fascinado de nuevo con aquel extraño cambio de comportamiento. "Espero que estos días te hayan servido para recapacitar sobre tu posición en mi mundo, Harry." Comenté con frialdad sin apartar mis ojos de él. El chico se tensó visiblemente pero no dijo nada y yo me quedé allí mirándole durante lo que me parecieron minutos hasta que al final decidí hacerle reaccionar. "¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? No pensé que tuviera el placer de observar a Harry Potter sin su exasperante rebeldía y su completa falta de respeto hacia sus mejores." El chico se tensó aún más pero siguió sin decir nada. Sabía que mis palabras le estaban afectando, así que… ¿Por qué no se enfrentaba a mí como tantas veces antes?

Me incline unos centímetros más hasta quedar cerca de su oreja y susurré: "A no ser de que nuestro último encuentro te haya dejado tan satisfecho que aún no puedas mediar palabra." Una risita cruel salió de mi garganta y pude observar como Harry cerraba los puños con fuerza, supongo que evitando comportarse como el griffindor impulsivo que era.

Me aparte un poco de él mirándole de nuevo. "Veo que hoy estás mucho más calmado que de costumbre y no se si eso me agrada o no. He de reconocer que tu rebeldía y tu ímpetu me divierten más de lo que deberían." Ante mis palabras movió su cabeza mirando ahora hacia su izquierda sin cruzar los ojos conmigo.

Tras unos segundos más me cansé de aquella situación y con más fuerza de la que pretendía usar, le cogí del brazo y lo jalé hacia mí. "Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo, muchacho." Le ordené con más irritación que la que realmente quería mostrar.  
No se si fueron mis palabras o simplemente el hecho de que mi mano descansara sobre su piel pero su cabeza se giró hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos. En segundos caí en la cuenta de que la expresión que había en su rostro no era otra que de satisfacción y gozo. Sonreí complacido ante aquella reacción, debía reconocer que la poción me había puesto las cosas mucho más fáciles.

Noté como el chico me miraba con la vista vidriosa y como sus ojos a veces se aclaraban dejando entrever la lucha interna que muy probablemente estaba cociéndose en su interior.

Mis dedos dejaron de cogerle con tanta fuerza y se pasearon suavemente por el brazo del chico, acariciándolo. Mi sonrisa satisfecha se ensanchó cuando vi la reacción que aquel roce provocaba en el muchacho. Sus labios se entreabrieron dejando escapar un gemido de gozo que provocó que me excitara más rápidamente de lo que nada me había excitado antes.

Mis dedos se pasearon aún más subiendo hasta su hombro y dirigiéndose hasta aquel cuello esbelto y pálido que pedía a gritos que lo lamiera hasta marcarlo como mío. Mis ojos, pegados sobre aquella jugosa piel, no dejaban de admirar su encanto y sensualidad, inflamándome aún más cuando su cabeza se movió dándome más espacio para acariciar.

"Más." Le oí susurrar con la voz rota por el intenso momento.

Sus párpados, ahora cerrados por aquella sensación embriagadora, temblaban de vez en cuando como si queriendo abrirse pero sin poder llegar a hacerlo.

Con el ardor que ahora recorría coda poro de mi cuerpo, subí mi mano hasta agarrar aquel pelo con fuerza y jalándolo hacia detrás admiré aquel ser que no dejaba de seducirme. Pasados unos segundos no pude aguantarlo más y lo atraje hacia mí posando mis labios sobre los suyos en un beso ardiente y apasionado que me dejó sin habla.

Mi lengua jugaba con la suya explorando hasta quedar satisfecha. El beso siguió durante minutos, arrancando gimoteos del pequeño Griffindor en mis brazos. Cuando un sonido excitado salió de la garganta de muchacho, mi autocontrol quedo hecho trizas. Le cogí aún más fuerte del pelo estirándolo hacia detrás y dejando a mi entera disposición aquella piel que me hechizaba.

Mi boca recorrió aquella zona imprimiendo sin control hasta dejar la huella visible de quien era el propietario de aquella carne. Lamí y mordisqueé hasta que me quedé satisfecho, jactándome de las reacciones que provocaba en el cuerpo contra el mío.

No tardé en empujar al muchacho hacia la cama, sin dejar de tocar ni un segundo. Si algo no quería es que saliera de su estado de éxtasis y que volviera a su comportamiento terco y desobediente.

Lo coloqué cara abajo, arrodillado, con las manos sobre el colchón besando aquella perfecta nuca que quedaba a mi merced. Con un movimiento de mi mano quedo completamente desnudo, dejando ver algunas de las marcas que le provoqué en nuestro último encuentro.

Coloqué mi mano derecha en su cuello haciendo que apoyara su rostro en la cama e impidiendo que se moviera. El muchacho se quedó allí, sumiso y perfecto. Mi otra mano se dirigió hacia sus nalgas acariciándolas y sobándolas hasta que quedaron perfectamente manejables.

Con otro movimiento de mano me deshice de mi ropa conjurando de paso un lubricante que se esparció por mis dedos. Le abrí las nalgas con cuidado hasta llegar a aquel hueco que me pedía a gritos que lo poseyera. Si más dilación, introduje un dedo, dos dedos y luego tres, sin tener en cuenta los gemidos incómodos del muchacho.

En ese momento fue cuando noté que su cuerpo forcejeaba un poco, intentando apartarse de la intrusión.

"Estate quieto." Le ordené sacando mis dedos de aquella cavidad cálida y apretando con fuerza una de sus nalgas.

"No, por favor." Le oí susurrar con desesperación. El chico volvió a forcejear débilmente y le apreté con más fuerza hacia el colchón.

"Para." Dije con un poco de irritación. El muchacho paró de moverse y se quedó manso, supongo que resignándose a lo que iba a ocurrir.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más cogí mi miembro y lo dirigí hacia su entrada, deleitándome durante unos minutos con aquella visión. Pero mi autocontrol no pudo durar mucho y empecé a introducirme en él, sin prestar atención a como Harry se tensaba ante la intrusión.

"Si." Rugí con satisfacción ante el placer que embriagaba todo mi ser.

El chico respiraba rápidamente jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo durante horas. Su frente estaba completamente apoyada contra el colchón y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente ante mi abuso.

Cuando noté que estaba ya completamente dentro del muchacho mi acerque un poco más a su cuerpo hasta que mi boca quedó cerca de su oreja.

"Harry." Dije con ardor. "Notas lo duro que estoy dentro de ti, pequeño. Cómo tu cuerpo me da la bienvenida y me acoge con este calor arrebatador." Mientras decía eso ambas manos se habían colocado sobre sus nalgas y las estrujaban aprisionando aún más a mi miembro. "Oh pequeño, voy a poseerte de tal manera que nunca nadie más será capaz de complacerte." Y dicho esto salí del muchacho y me hundí en él de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas. "Voy a follarte de tal manera que me suplicaras que no pare nunca." Volví a moverme embistiéndole sin piedad. "Te voy a hacer tan mío, que cuando acabe contigo no soportaras el separarte de mí."

Mis palabras posesivas y ardientes se entrelazaban con aquellas embestidas rápidas y fogosas que provocaban que el muchacho no pudiera ni respirar. Lo único que salía de sus labios eran quejidos ahogados por el colchón que hacían que me encendiera aún más.

"Si pequeño, recíbeme así, caliente y estrecho." Dije de nuevo con la voz tan grave y llena de lujuria que hasta yo me sorprendí.

En un arrebato de pasión le cogí de la cintura levantándolo con fuerza y haciendo que se sentara sobre mí. Su espalda quedó recostada contra mi pecho, que se movía de manera frenética ante los movimientos bruscos de mis caderas.

El chico estaba completamente ido. Su piel estaba sudorosa y caliente, su manos y su cuerpo totalmente mansos y laxos ante mis acometidas. Su cabeza se movía con soltura hacia detrás como si los músculos de su cuello no tuvieran suficiente fuerza para funcionar, y sus labios, entreabiertos y de un color rojizo, vibraban con cada gimoteo que salía de ellos.

Aquella visión era tan embriagadora que no pude evitar cogerle del pelo mientras aún me hundía en él y tirándole de nuevo para dejar sus labios a mi alcance, le besé con pasión.

La postura no era exactamente cómoda, pero la sensación de introducirme en aquel cuerpo mientras me adueñaba de sus labios era arrebatadora. Con aquella nueva adición no pude evitar que mi pene se endureciera aún más y que segundos después se corriera en aquella estrecha cavidad.

El chico gimió de nuevo, pero aquel sonido dulce y perfecto quedo ahogado por mi boca. Con un par de embestidas más noté que me había ablandado completamente, así que salí del muchacho dejándolo caer sobre el colchón.

Noté como él también se había corrido, no sabía exactamente cuando pero lo había hecho sin tocarlo siquiera.

Me levanté de la cama sin apartar mi vista de aquella figura inerte que aún respiraba con rapidez. Mi ojos viajaron hacia aquella suculenta cavidad que me había recibido con tanto ahínco y noté como mi esencia salía de él con lentitud.

Aquella imagen me excito de nuevo haciendo que mi miembro diera un pequeño gesto de ánimo.

Recorrí mi vista por todo aquel cuerpo, fijándome en las moraduras que habían surgido en sus nalgas y en su cintura. El cuello lo tenía repleto de pequeños mordiscos y zonas rojizas que no se irían en días. Sonreí ante un trabajo bien hecho. Solo viendo al chico quedaba en claro quien era su dueño.

Me senté al lado de su cuerpo acercando mi mano a su cabeza y acariciando su pelo con una dulzura no característica en mí.

"Estás bien." Le dije queriendo ver su reacción ante esta nueva intrusión.

El chico se tensó un poco pero giró su cabeza mirándome con aquellos intensos orbes verdes.

"No." Susurró débilmente apoyando su mejilla sobre la cama y cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

Le miré detenidamente esperando ver una nueva reacción pero lo que vi me dejó sin habla.  
Pequeñas lágrimas caían de su rostro deslizándose por sus mejillas hasta depositarse sobre las sábanas.

"Pequeño." Dije con calidez sin parar de acariciarle el cabello.

"¿Porqué me haces esto?" Susurró débilmente. "No quiero sentirme así." Dijo de nuevo provocando que más lágrimas surgieran sin control. "No tenías suficiente con poseer mi vida y mi futuro, sino que tienes que ser dueño de todo lo que soy."

Le miré allí tendido auto compadeciéndose de si mismo. "Ya te lo dije Harry, ahora eres mío y no voy a dejarte huir." Le dije acercándome a él y posando mis labios sobre su pelo. Era increíble el aroma dulce que exudaba el muchacho.

Harry se giró levantándose un poco de la cama y quedando frente a mí. "¿No voy a poder huir de ti, verdad? " Preguntó derrotado.

Le observé durante unos instantes analizando su expresión y al fin lo dije. "No, Harry. No podrás huir, ni ahora ni nunca." Ante mis palabras más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mojando todo su rostro.

"Entonces seré tuyo." Declaró finalmente sorprendiéndome.

"¿Qué?" Exclamé con una confusión que no pude repremir.

"Sé que no voy a poder huir de ti. Sé que lo único que haré si me enfrento a ti será o sufrir más o perder la cordura. Soy consciente de que mi única opción es esta." Su declaración me dejó estupefacto pero no tardé en reaccionar y una sonrisa complacida surgió en mi rostro.

"Me alegro de que lo hayas entendido." Dije con satisfacción. "Te gustará saber que no todo será sufrimiento y muerte bajo mi mandato, Harry. Si te portas bien y me obedeces obtendrás tu recompensa." Le explicaba aun acariciando aquel cabello suave pero rebelde. "No soy un dueño injusto y si no me desobedeces y me eres leal, te trataré bien." Mi mano viajó hacia su barbilla haciendo que subiera el rostro y me mirara a mí. "Sé que piensas que te estas rindiendo, pero te aseguro que no hay nada que puedas hacer más que esto."

"Lo se." Dijo mirándome impasible.

"Bien, vístete." Le ordené levantándome de la cama y haciendo un gesto con mi mano para que mi ropa volviera a cubrirme

El chico me miró con sorpresa. "¿Por qué? ¿Dónde vamos?"

Me giré, ahora ya vestido, observando al muchacho. "Te voy a llevar a tu nueva habitación."

Harry me siguió mirando expectante así que le aclaré la situación. "Ahora que por fin me perteneces completamente, no puedo dejar que te pudras aquí. ¿Verdad?" Y dicho esto me dirigí hacia la puerta. "Vamos, date prisa." Le dije antes de cruzar el umbral esperando que me siguiera.

* * *

Bueno, pues esto es el final de este capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. ^_^ Espero tener el siguiente pronto y así poder acabar el fic antes de que alguien me maté por tirarme tanto tiempo entre actualizaciones.

De nuevo, gracias a todos por leer y por opinar.

Un besazo enorme,  
Debauchi


End file.
